Microelectronic components for several mobile computing products as well as server and desktop products are manufactured as bare die microelectronic packages. Such packages include a die without an integrated heat spreader coupled to the die. One challenge of manufacturing such packages is wear and abrasion of an exposed surface of the die during assembly and test operations. Such wear and abrasion may damage the exposed surface of the die and may cause die cracking. The damage may occur due to mishandling of the package in high volume assembly as well during the use of the microelectronic package.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.